Dead Halo
by Dinokiller12345
Summary: At the end of Halo 3, The chief is drifting away. What if he crashes into Ishimura?


Dead Halo

A crossover of Dead Space and Halo

Chapter 1- Dead on Arrival

"All Salute!" Yelled a Marine. The room was about 30 ft wide and 20 ft tall. The marines gave their salutes to the master chief, Sitting up in a cryo pod. "Wake me when you need me" said the Master Chief. "Will do." Said Sgt. Johnson. The Chief lied back. "Wait!" Yelled a marine. He ran up to the Cryo pod. He was holding a very familiar device. Cortana. The original cortana. "You may want this, Chief." Said the marine. The Chief nodded, acknowledging the marine. Master Chief then placed the chip into the slot at the back of his neck. The familiar rush of cold mercury entered his skull. The marine saluted and left the ship. As the chief's ship slowly departed the UNSC carrier known as the Gettysberg, He heard a 21 gun salute as he slowly drifted out of the ship and entered the cold embrace of cryo sleep.

The master chief dreamed. He dreamed he was back on Reach, Before the covenent glassed it that is. Back when he was young and still in training. He dreamed of his two best friends, Sam & Kelly. He dreamed of first getting his MJOLNIR armor. He dreamed of his first mission on the Rebel's Asteroid. He dreamed of first meeting cortana and how helpful she has been. He dreamed of the discovery of the covenent structure, Halo. He dreamed of the discovery of the Flood. He dreamed of the Destruction of Halo. He dreamed.

As Master Chief sleeped, Cortana was still active. She was scanning the area around the ship when a very large ship came into view. Cortana should have seen it earlier. There was not enough time to steer out of the way. She got the Master Chief up from cryosleep. The cryo pod's doors opened just in time for Chief to be thrown out by the sudden impact. The chief, in his MJOLNIR armor, Landed on one knee without a bruise. "What the hell. Cortana. Status report." Said the Chief. "Chief" Cortana said. "We crashed into a much larger ship." "Is it a UNSC ship?" Said chief. "No. I got a look at it. It's a Mining ship. I don't know its name or class." Great, Civilians. The chief thought. "Open port airlock. Lets go inside." Said the chief. The port airlock opened. The Master Chief stepped out expecting to see an audience of surprised and curious miners. But the room he was in was empty. The chief stepped out. He scanned his environment. He saw a sign above a door. "The bridge is that way." Said cortana, Reading the sign that said bridge on it. "No shit" Said the chief. The chief was just about to enter when he heard a noise. He turned around. Nothing. He opened the door. He walked down the hall for a few feet when he saw a person. He seemed to be crying over a Body. "Are you ok?" Said the chief. He inched his way forward. "Hey. It will be alright." Said chief. He was just about to poke the civilians shoulder when he spun and faced Chief. Chief never saw anything more grotesque in his life. The creature had piercing glowing blue eyes, it's arms were converted to bony blades, its torso was torn open, revealing a heart that was not beating. The chief drew his pistol and tagged the creature as a threat. He fored three rounds. 2 inb the chest and one in the head. The creature fell without a sound. "Cortana. Tell me. What in gods name is that?" Said chief. Cortana took a full 3 seconds to scan her database to come up with a answer. "I have no records of it." Said Cortana. "Well. There not so tough." Said Master Chief, Reloading his pistol. Just as he finished reloading, the Dead creature sprung back to life. It had a hole blown in its torso and no head. Yet it charged. The creature charged him with all its strength. It was about as strong as a Covenent Elite. This was bad. Elites were strong enough to beat him to death. This one had Natural blades. The tackle chief took had sandwiched him between a wall and the creature. Master chief had one hand on its chest and the other one holding off its left "Arm". The creature, without a head, let out a deep throated roar. Its right blade pulled back and thrusted forward. The blade would have went right through chiefs visor, but his shields absorbed it all. The chiefs shielding was gone. Another hit like that would kill him. The creature, Now enraged, pulled back its right blade again. It thrusted forwared. The master chief tilted his head to the left. The creatures blade barely scratched his helmet and got stuck in the wall behind him. The chief felt its left hand slip free. It pulled back its left blade and thrusted forward. The chief ducked, Its left blade also stuck in the wall. The chief tackled the creature. He heard a disgusting tearing sound as the creatures arms remained stuck in the wall. He landed on the creature with 1000 lbs of armor and crushed it. Now it was dead. Master chief got up, let his shields recharge and rested for a minuite. His break was cut short when multiple threats appeared on his Motion Tracker. "Run chief!" Yelled Cortana. The master chief ran. He ran about 50 feet untill he came up on a door marked storage. He opened it and slammed it shut. He backed at the far wall of the 8 by 5 ft room. He backed againsed the wall and aimed his pistol at the door. 5 Enemy contacts just outside. Just one nearly killed him. If the five got in, he would be slaughtered. On the edge of his motion tracker was a new contact. It was blue. Not a friendly but not a threat. He heard shots from a strange weapon. One of the threats on his Motion tracker dissapeared. More shots and less threats. The Master Chief readied his pistol. He hid behind a pile of boxes near the door. No threats. Just the blue contact. The door opened. The blue contact entered the room. Master Chief powered on his external speakers. He sprung from cover and aimed his pistol. "Drop it!" He yelled. The contact, in Copper colored armor and had a strange blue bar going up his back. He put his hands up. He dropped his very large and strange pistol. "Who are you?" Demanded the chief. The man in copper armour turned around. His visor was even stranger. It was just a Trio of horosontal blue slits. He lifted his visor. He was a middle aged man, Had a light beard and short hair. "Easy" He said. "Im just trying to survive this nightmare." The Chief Wasn't impressed. "Whats your name?" The chief said. "Im an Engineer. My name's Isaac Clarke."


End file.
